Sword Of AkMa, Sword of CheonSa
by Gina knows where you live
Summary: Ch. 2 in finally up! The trio head out to eat, Ginusha whoops butt, they all meet up with Trang and Ong. (Gawd, I'd make a terrible sales person -_-) NOTE: I fixed the formatting for ch.2, had forgot a couple html tags *grr*
1. 1st Impressions

* * *

Oh-oh...  
That's right I'm back. Heh, heh, heh >:D   
I don't know if anyone remembers when I put this up awhile ago, then took it down 'cause noone was rewiewing it...  
But I'm bringing it back because Spleefy liked it. ^__^  
Alright peoples, read and review!!  
*Whips out New Kids On The Block's hideous attemp at a comeback cd *  
Don't make me! *Waves cd in threating manner* I'm serious now, you best click that review button or else!  


* * *

The warm June air slapped the red-headed Irish man in the face, whilst his Chinese friend drove down the streets of some slum-looking neighborhood in South Minneapolis Minnesota.  
Hell, if the duo had it their way, they'd be spending their time off on a nice warm San Fran. beach with a bevy of babes and drinks. Instead, they had to do Valmont's work and pick up some mob hood with a couple of rare and valuable- also rumored to be magic- swords. 

  


Yep. Valmont was supposed to do it himself, but Shendu threw a major hissy fit a day before they were to leave. Ranting and raving about car sickness. Yeah right. He never had a problem with that before. He was just being a bitch to torment Valmont, hoping he'd have a mental breakdown or something just as nasty so he could attain total control over the crime lord's body. 

  


Anyways, the original plan was for him to drive to Minnesota -drive because that cursed Chan wrecked his last personal plane, and taking a commercial flight would be a "no-no" what with the tightened security- and meet with "Ginusha" to pick up the two swords, then go back to Cali. But now, he had to rely on Finn and Chow since Foo and Ratso were busy running another errand. He didn't trust them to bring the swords safely back alone, so he ordered them to bring this "Ginusha" person back with them as well. 

  


***

  


A shady looking figure dressed in a navy blue hoody, black Dickies work pants, and biker boots sat on the stoop of a run down looking duplex on the block of 2200. Said figure watched in cautious silence as a generic black mini-van pulled up and parked a few places down. Seconds later, out stepped two males, both appearing to be in their early to mid 30's.  
The figure raised an eyebrow at their way of dress.   
The shortest one had messy pitch black hair, black clothing to match, and a pair of sun glasses that were too big. Almost like he was trying to block people from looking into his soul, as eyes are the portal to one's own soul.  
The taller one on the other hand, had blazing red gelled-back hair, looking like he just mugged John Travolta of all his 'Saturday Night Fever' gear. _The redhead's kinda cute, in a 'Nummy King Diamond's sideburns' kinda way._  
The figure as it continued to study the men, as they stood on the sidewalk whispering amongst themselves while throwing glances in the figure's direction. 

  


"According to Map Quest this is the place, but let's ask that dude over there on the steps, just to make sure."   
"Umm, Finn, I'm pretty sure that's a girl."   
"No way man!" he snorted back as he took another glance while trying not to look like he was looking.   
"Well, how many dude's have you seen with tits that big?"   
"Errr..." Finn thought for a moment before he responded with "Tohru!"   
They both sniggered before shuddering at the mere thought of their ex co-worker shirtless. 

  


"C'mon."   
Chow jerked his head like 'let's go' as he lead the way up the walk.   
Like a little lamb, Finn followed while trying to stifle a grin, obviously still amused by his little quip. 

  


The girl never once took her eyes off as they approached.   
_No doubt about it, one of 'em must be Valmont- probaly the redhead since the little one looks asian._   
She could tell by the way that they acted that they weren't from around here, but more so by their clothes. Not even in Uptown has she seen anyone dressed like that, and that's really saying something!

  


"Excuse me." said the small asian as he now stood in front of the hoody-girl.   
"We're looking for Gi-" but before he could finish, the girl stood up and raised her finger to her lips while beckoning them to follow with the other hand.   
Chow gave Finn a 'What should we do?' look, but Finn just shrugged.

  


***

  


The girl had led them into the downstairs section of the duplex, past a bedroom with various action figures standing guard on a dresser and bookcase, and walls covered with anime and gasoo posters.   
"Holy shit, Ratso would be in heaven if he were here." whispered Finn as he glanced around before going through an almost empty room, save for a weight bench and barbell in one corner, while a cheap card table with 8 or so chairs pulled 'round it occupied another corner.

  


Finally they arrived in a small front room with a comfortable-looking maroon couch against one wall while 2 matching chairs faced it. "Sit down, please." said the girl with a smile.   
Chow took the right chair, and Finn the left as the girl sat down on the middle of the couch.   
"Ahh, s'much better. No prying ears unlike outside. So now, which one of you's is Valmont?" 

  


The oddly dressed men gave each other a quick sideways glance.   
"Umm, you see..." tried Chow before Finn jumped in. "I'm sorry to say that Big- I mean Mr. Valmont couldn't come. He's tied up right now, so to speak, having trouble with his buisness partner back home. I'm sure you understand."   
"Uh-huh. I see...." slowly replied the girl with one brow cocked. "Then who the hell are you people?"   
"We're his Enforcers. Like I said, he couldn't make it so he sent us instead."   
The girl scratched her cheek while slowly nodding, sizing up everything, wondering if it was some kind of set up.

  


"Hey kid, could you tell Ginusha we're here?" Asked the short asian.   
"Kid?" both of her eyebrows shot up as the corners of her mouth shot down.   
"Yeah, 'kid'."   
"'Cuse me holms" she leaned in close twords him "how old do I look to you?!"   
"Nn." he shrugged "15?"   
"How about you?" she leaned over to 'Boogie Fever' who narrowed his eyes and took a wild stab at it. "16?"   
With a slight half-assed grin, she sat up straight. "Try 23."   
"Heh. Yeah sure kiddo" chuckled Chow.   
"Wanna see my fuckin birth certificate?!" She looked as if she were about to leap up, so Finn held up his hands.   
"Ok, ok, we believe you! No need to start World War fuckin 3! Just tell Ginusha we're here, 'kay?"

  


Back to the half-assed grin, the girl went into her pant pocket and whipped out 2 small white cards, handing one to each man.   
"What the hell is this?" asked Finn in an annoyed voice as he looked at the card.   
"My personal bussiness card holms! Just read it." She replied as Chow begin to read out loud.   
"Ginusha: Mob Lord of the Chibi Crime Family.   
'Kidknappings, chop-shop, loan sharking, gambling ring, and muscle.   
We do that shit, and we do it well.'"

  


"Dude, you've got to be kidding..?!" exclaimed the sexy disco stud as he read the card for himself.   
"I-I mean it's soo over the top!" he went on... "It's even got little gold-gilded kittens in hoodies holding Tommy Guns on each corner!"...and on.   
"Heh heh, like it??" she proudly beemed. "The kitties were my idea."   
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," The asian man butted in "so you're trying to say that _YOU'RE_ Ginusha?!"   
Turning her attention to him, she replied. "Yes, yes I am. Now you know my name, I wanna know yours."

  


"I'm Finn, that's Chow," Finn quickly tucked the card into his inside breast pocket.  
"But how do we know you are who you say you are?  
'Cause if you're dicking us around, girl or no I'm gonna kick your face in."  
"Yeah, where the hell are the swords?" demanded Chow, lowering his shades to give her a threatening glare.

  


"Hold up just a fuckin' minute dood." her voice staying casual and cool. Quite the controdiction from her words. "No need to start World War Fuckin' 3,..as you said." Finn narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she was taking a shot.  
"Heh, chill fella. The swords are locked away in my partner's room. Unfortunatly, he grabbed my keys by mistake before he left today, so we gotta wait until he comes back."

  


"When will _that_ be?" asked Finn, who was almost at the point of dishing out some ass-whooping, as he put his thumb and index finger on his cheek bone and temple.   
"Damned if I know. Right now, he's running a card game over North at a friend's house. Just depends on who showed up, and if they picked up any rich pidgeons........Yeah!" Her face lit up as she thought of something to kill the time.  
"You two hungry? I know a sweet ass place, lots of food plus they know me and Trang Va, so that could solve the problem of yous believing me."

  


"Who's 'Trang Va'?" asked Chow.  
"My partner- him and his older bro Vang live upstairs, but right now Vang's over in Vietnam visiting their folks. It sucks 'cause he's the only one of us who drives. Well except Little Ong, but he's with Trang. Err, sooo, you's wanna go out and eat? It'll be my treat since you's are my guests, plus I can have Trang meet us there when he's finished."

  


Finn looked over at Chow with a 'why us?' expression, but Chow mumbled while looking at his faux Rolex watch. "It's been over 4 hours since we stopped at that Taco Bell."  
"Alright, alright we'll go." Finn sighed. Even though he didn't admit it, he was feeling pretty damn hungry himself.

  


"Cool, I just gotta call up Trang and tell him what's up."  
With that she plunged a hand into the pouch of her hoody and pulled out a black cell phone, pecking numbers with her index finger like a chicken. Bobbing her head, she waited for the other end to pick up.

  


"Hey ninja!" She formed a genuine smile as her back sank into the velvety couch cushion.  
"Hey, so how's the game going? Holy damn! _THAT_ much money? Wha? You gotta deal now? Ok, ok, er, when do you think it'll be over? Really? Cool. Say...."

  


Chow and Finn took the opportunity to talk amongst themselves in low voices while Ginusha was occupied with her conversation.  
"What do you think so far?" Chow had asked his friend.   
"I dunno, I'm going to keep my eye on her so she doesn't try to pull any shit."  
"Yeah, I wish Valmont made this trip himself. We always gotta deal with the freaks!"  
"Hey man, I feel sorry for Ratso and Hak Foo. Just think of the crap Shendude's got them doing."  
"Eh, I guess you're right, robbing graves isn't my idea of fun."

  


"Hey you two!" Ginhusha had finished talking on the cell, and was putting it into her right pant pocket.  
"Everything's set up, he thinks the game'll go another hour and a half then he'll meet up with us."  
"Okay, let's get going." urged Finn as he and Chow got up.  
"Alright juss a second, I need to take off my hoody."

  


In front of both wide eyed men, Ginusha shamelessly lifted it up and off over her head. Underneath, she had on a green Dragon Ball short sleeved t-shirt. Her now visible long golden brown hair was pulled into two seperate front braids that ended at her waist. Tattoo's covered both of her arms from below the elbow to the wrist, except one that was by her right thumb.  


"_Now_ I'm ready, let's jet."

  
  
  


* * *

Und here ends revised chapter the 1. I shall add chapter 2 when I finish reworking it. As for Chapter 3, gotta wait until I write it, seeing as what I did write died with my old computer.  
  
Gina's album pick this chapter:  
Asbestos: To The Memory Of The War Victim....  
~27 tracks of kick-ass Japanese noise metal!~  


* * *


	2. Ch 2 Wine And Dine Ghetto Style

* * *

Back with Chapter 2.  
If you read the original version of this one, you'll see that I _really_ reworked and rewrote the last half of this.  
I think it's much better. *nods*  
Whoot! I see that someone actualy reviewed the 1st chapter!!  
*Gives saria almasy albatou kinneas a truck load of White Rabbit candy*  
Thank you so very much, and I hope you continue to review future chapters!  
Also a note in general:  
My spelling, grammer and the like are total shit.  
If you've read anything I've written in the past, then you know what I mean ^.^  
I hope that doesn't hinder your enjoyment (or lack of).  
This chapter also contains swearing, and some violence.  
I also don't own JCA of any of the official characters.  
All made up ones belong to me though.  
One last thing: "Who's you daddy, and what does he do?"  
(Hahaha, sorry, I'm such a perv!)

  


* * *

  
  


What was suppose to be a 10 to 15 minute drive turned into an half an hour one, for in the parking lot of the Dollar Store on Lake Street, Ginusha spotted some jive punk that had owed her money. Naturally, she forced Chow to stop the van as she lept out of the side door and confronted the chump. Many weak attempts about not having the money were made on his part, so Ginusha did the only sensible thing- slid on a pair of shiny brass knuckles that she had hidden in her back pocket and went to work.

  


Ten ruthless minutes of non-stop beat down later, the chump lay twitching in a pool of his own blood. Sure, some people had watched from the sidelines, but the general feeling was one of not caring. To the people of this neighborhood, it was pretty much an everyday thing.

  


Gingerly, Ginusha had searched the chump's pockets and came up with $62.00 and a crack pipe.  
Seeing as she wasn't fond of drugs in the least, she forced the pipe into his mouth, then soccer kicked him hard in the jaw.  
A very audible *CRUNCH* was heard as her Harley boot made the connection.

  


Chow and Finn had watched on from the front seats of the van in semi-disbelief.  
They had seen some tough bitches in their line of work before, but none as fierce.  
As Finn watched, he swore he saw a glimmer of sadistic enjoyment in her eyes as she laid each punch in.  
Chow was amazed that the skinny wineo-lookin guy only got in one solid kick to Ginusha's thigh, which only seemed to fuel her fire even more as she laid a deadly strike into his crotch. 

  


"Hey!" A thought, a glimmer of hope had crossed Finn's mind. "You think she could take on Chan?"  
Chow had been thinking the exact same thing, but had his doubts.  
"Hmm. She seems to be straight-on brute force, where as Chan is technique... I dunno.  
Maybe if the enviorment was in our favor..."  
"Dude! When has the "enviroment" ever been in our favor?  
Hell, he'd whip our asses in a padded room of sponges."  
"And you wonder _why_ we never win?"

  


The slam of the side door caused the two Enforcers to jump.  
"Floor it! Floor it! I heard sirens.." Ginusha huffed as she wiped splatters of blood off of her hands and onto her black pants.  
"Where?!" Chow's voice cracked slightly as he gripped the wheel.  
"Shit dood, just go straight 6 blocks, we should be okay."

  


"A, Disco Boy," She addressed Finn as he was turned around in his seat staring at her.  
"Got any blood on my face?"  
"Just a couple drops here," He pointed at her face, just barly touching with his finger "And here."  
"Thanks." She nodded just before rubbing her chin and lower lip.  
"Umm, I think you got some in your hair too."  
"Fuckit, that shit can be washed out later. Aww damnit!"  
She muttered as she inspected her green shirt, noticing little crimson blooms here and there.  
"You know how hard it is to get that shit out?!"  
"Actually, yeah."  
"Why'd I have to wear _this_ shirt today?" She went on, ignoring Finn's reply.  
"Coulda fuckin' wore my black Capcom one, but noooo.."

  


"Hey Miss 'Fists Of Fury'." Interupted Chow as he looked back at her through the rear view mirror.  
"Where do I go now?"  
Obviously they had gotten away before any police arrived at the scene.  
"Huh?" She glanced at him with a glazed look, still lost in her tyraid of thought.  
"Oh, take a left here and then............"

  
  


***

  


The 3-some pulled into the parking lot of the Old Country Buffet.  
It was 6:30 pm, Chow noticed as he quickly glanced at his watch.  
Ginusha led the way in, even holding the glass door open for the men after they all got out of the van and locked up.

  


Inside, they took a spot in line behind a family of 'poe white trash'.  
5 dirty kids in stained Ninja Turtles gear, the mom with short greezy hair wearin' a Moo-Moo,  
and the dad sportin' Wranglers, a once white half shirt, and a backwards John Deer baseball cap.  
"I bet Jerry Springer's around here somewhere." Cracked Finn in a hushed tone as he elbowed Chow in the shoulder.  
"Yeah." Chow tried to supress a smirk.  
"Hey," Chow poked Ginusha in the back causing her to spin around.  
"What kinda place is this?"  
"Wha'chu mean? Don't ya have Old Country Buffet in the Wess Coast?"

  


"Hello, a table for how many?" Came a familiar voice from behind, causing Ginusha to spin around once more.  
"Oh hey girlie!"  
A young, clean cut Latino male at the counter smiled.  
"A, Rico! What's up foo?!"  
Nothin' much, same old, same old, you know? Hey,.."  
He continued as he looked at the two strange men standing behind her.  
"These cats with you?"  
"Yeah, we have _bussiness_ to take care of."  
"Ah, I see, I see. Want the usual table?"  
"Duh, dood. A, Trang Va and possibly Ong's gonna meet us here in a while too."  
"Alright, cool...just a sec, let me ring this up."

  
  


Rico leaned in close and whispered into her ear.  
"I'd let you and your fellas slide, but the regional manager's here tonight, and he's a prick!"  
"It's cool bro, I know how that shit is. Err, I better pay for Trang and Ong too then...."  
Reaching into her left pocket, she pulled out the $62 bucks that she had lifted off the crackhead earlier,  
and laid it out on the counter.  
"Pocket the change."  
"Solid. Here's your table slip. Ooh,.." He noticed the blood drops on her shirt.  
"You get into a fight or somethin'?"  
"Nah," She rubbed her neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed.  
"Just had to shake down some punk-ass that owed me."

  
  


***

  


The trio took their seats at a booth twords the back of the resturant.  
(Chow and Finn took one side, while Ginusha took the other.)  
By the looks of the joint, it was a slow night. There were a few old couples,  
and the 'Springer' family sitting at different tables scattered around the dining area, but that was about it.

  


"What's the deal? Do we wait for someone, or do we help ourselves?" Asked Chow somewhat impatiently.  
"This is an 'all-you-can-eat' joint. Just go up there and snatch whatever the hell you want."  
Without any futher questions Chow went up first, leaving Ginusha and Finn alone at the table.

  


An uncomfortable silence fell as each sat 'cross from one 'another, sizing each other up.  


  


"Soo," Finn was the first to break the silence. "Got tattoo's anywhere else?"  
Ginusha gave an odd look and chuckled.  
"No, only what you see on my arms you perv."  
"Perv?!" his voice went a little shrill.  
"It was an innocent question! I'm sure you've been asked that before."  
"Yeah, but not by someone who spent a van ride staring at me."  
"Wha??" His face turned a bright shade of scarlet.  
"And-" She went on, amused to see his face almost turn the same shade as his hair.  
"-not by anyone who tried to feel my face up."

  


Not quite sure how to react, Finn slid from the booth and got up.  
"I think I'm gonna get my food now."  
His voice was cold as he turned and walked away.  
"Damn dood, I was just messin with ya! No need to get serious."  
She got up herself and followed him, hoping to make amends.

  


The two had passed Chow as he was heading back to the table,  
carefully balancing two plates heaping with all kinds of different foods.  
"Here, this is pretty good." Said Ginusha as she tossed some fried chicken onto Finn's plate.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Look, I'm just trying to help."  
"Hey, I'm a grown man, I know by now what I like to eat."  
"Fine, fine." She picked up the chicken and put it on her own plate.  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know we all got off on the wrong foot, but let's start over, okay?"  
She smiled at him as he looked her over curiously.  
Sighing, he spoke.  
"Alright, it's all water under the bridge. Oh, and"  
He snatched the chicken from her plate and put it back onto his.  
"I do like chicken, heh."  
"Hey!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table with Chow....... 

  


***

  


Chow noticed two figures coming twords him as he shoved food into his face.  
Lowering his shades, he got a some-what better look.  
Both of them, asian males.  
One was very small, even shorted than Chow himself, maybe 18 years old.  
His hair was short, black and spiked, except for two long thin dyed blond bangs ending at his chin.  
He was clean shaven, both of his ears were almost nothing but sliver and gold piercings.  
He wore black shorts ending a little past his knees, a long sleeved black and blue flannel shirt, and a pair of black Nike's.

  


On the other hand, the other guy was tall.  
Very tall for an asian- maybe 6 feet 5. He was lean, but put together well.  
He appeared to be in his early 20's, wearing a black wife beater, purple and black camo pants, and scuffy black boots.  
He too, was clean shaven, and wore his dyed purple hair mixed with original black in a short ponytail.

  


Without a spoken word, the two asain guys slid into the booth side where Ginusha had been sitting.  
"So, you two must be the one's Ginusha said was going to meet up with us?"  
Chow put his fork down and asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
The small one stared at him and said in as clear English as he could, "F?"  
Chow lowered his shades and looked at him puzzled.  
"What?"  
Again the small one asked, "F?"  
Chow scrunched his brow and asked yet again, "What?!"  
"F??"  
"What?!?!"  
Chow looked to the tall one, but he was too busy scanning the joint to be bothered with what was taking place.  
This went on and on until Ginusha and Finn returned to the table.

  


"Eeeee!! Trang! Ong! I'm glad you've made it!"  
Came the high pitched screech from a happy Ginusha.  
"Finally!!" Chow exclaimed in a fed-up tone while rubbing his eyes under his shades.  
"Why? What's up?" She scooted the two guys over so she could sit down.  
Chow also slid over so Finn could get in next to him.  
"Why?! For the last 4 minutes this one" he points to Ong with his foody knife "kept asking "F?" over and over again.

  


Ginusha, Trang, and Ong burst into laughter, while Chow and Finn gave them clueless looks.  
"Oh my God!" She pounded the table with her fist "Don't you know street slang?!  
He was just asking if you were an undercover F.B.I agent!!"  
"Heh, dude, that is kinda funny." Finn smirked as Chow narrowed his unseen eyes at everyone.  
"Anyways," she wiped away a tear of laughter. "You'll have to forgive Ong.  
He isn't well versed in English. His vocab mainly consists of," she stuck out one finger for each word she said.  
"F", "No", "Yes", and," she blushed as she said the last. "Pussy".  
Ong's face lit with excitement as his body quickly stiffened up, looking around. "Pussy?? Pussy??"  
She patted him on the shoulder and shook her head. "No. No Pussy."  
Ong's expression changed into disappointment as he slouched back into the padded backboard.  
"Talk about fob.." Chow muttered.  
"What'd you say dude?" Finn asked.  
"Nothing."

  


***

  


Another hour had passed away.  
Ginusha, Finn, and Chow mainly talked about this and that, that and this while  
Trang sat in creepy stony silence observing, as Ong nodded off for a nap on Ginusha's arm.  
He woke up once and said something to Trang in their native Viet, before dozing off again.  
They weren't really hungry, but the other three got Ginusha's money's worth.  
Finn aslso broke the news to her that she had to accompany them back to Cali, in which she responded  
"Shweet! I've always wanted to do a cross counrty road trip!"

  


When they do leave, Ginusha decides to ride back with Finn and Chow again, while they follow Trang and Ong.  
When the two vehicles finally pull up to the duplex, the cresent moon is high in the black sky, shining brightly.  
For some reason only known to her, Ginusha is giddy as hell about having guests over to sleep.  
She asks the two if they want to stop at the local video store to rent something, in which they decline, claiming they're quite tired and need the rest for the drive in the morning.  
They just want to see the swords, and exchange the half of the money in which Chow had hidden in a leather briefcase underneath his seat.......  
  
  


* * *

And here ends chapter number two. (Mainly because it's 4:30am and my typing is becoming more and more dyslexic.)  
So, join me soon in chapter 3, as we will see what happens on this "sleep over".  
  
Incase you're not familiar with the term "fob", it's an asian expression meaning "Fresh Off the Boat."  
It's used to describe the way one acts, or talks.  
For example, Jackie Chan has a fobbish accent.  
Moon Hee Jun also sings fob English.  
Case in point, some of his english lyrics:  
(Note: these are word for exact word from the album booklet)  
"Persia Black Hole (The make a brain)  
Persia Black Hole (It's dobble day yea! What's break bit yea!)  
Persia Black Hole (Inside the brain)  
Persia Black Hole (It save a having brain bit yea!)"  
  
Yeah, I don't understand what in the hell he's trying to convey either, but he sounds cool when saying it ^__^  
  
--2002-2003 Gina-- 

* * *


End file.
